Double the Trouble
by AudiRox
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Please do NOT read if you do not wish to be spoiled. This is a speculative-fic, written in script format. Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Dean. Reviews are appreciated.


**Double the Trouble** by LorelaiGilmoreDanes

**Introduction**: SPOILER ALERT!!! Please do NOT read if you do not wish to be spoiled. This is a speculative-fic, written in script format. Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Dean. I had very little spoilers to go with, so I am not as fond of this as I was of 'Town Interruptus" but it's just my take on what might happen on this particular episode. The story will be posted in two separate chapters.

**Shout-Out**: Miss G (a.k.a LuvzAfunEthing)... Thanks for all the great discussions. And please, please, please – write more fics!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Amy Sherman-Palladino owns Gilmore Girls.**

So they finally did it – they went on their first date... and then their second and third. With Rory back at Yale, Lorelai was busy with the inn. The little free time she had, she spent with Luke. Friday night dinners with her parents were still on. She looked forward to the end of these dinners because she would run over to the diner to spend the rest of her evening with 'her man'. There were exceptions of course. On weekends that Rory decided to stay back in Stars Hollow after said dinners, Lorelai would spend with her daughter.

For Lorelai, it's been six weeks – six weeks of free coffee and food at the diner. Six whole weeks of complete happiness. Her relationship with Luke was finally taken off the spotlight at the town meetings. Taylor was more involved in bashing Jackson and his new role as the Town Select. It was a weekly battle between Taylor and Jackson – very comical. Luke was relieved that Taylor was finally occupied with something that kept him away from the diner.

Everything was going great for Luke and Lorelai... everything, except maybe Lorelai's parents' reaction to her dating Luke Danes. They had no real opinion of the matter – which bugged Lorelai even more. "I can't believe they don't care who I date!" Lorelai once cried out to her daughter. "And you have a problem with this... because...?" replied Rory.

LORELAI: You are right. I mean why should it bother me? Right? This is what I've always wanted. For Emily and Richard to stay away from my business. (Sighs) But... maybe they have something up their sleeves.

RORY: ...like a few scarves tied together?

LORELAI: Ha, Ha. You laugh now, missy... but wait till you see what your grandma does. You know she's trying hard not to say anything. But she wants to. I can feel it. She doesn't... (Rory cuts her off).

RORY: Maybe she really does like Luke?

LORELAI: Maybe.

RORY: And maybe... she is really happy that you told her about you and Luke. And not finding out from someone else.

LORELAI: Hmm... (They were in Lorelai's jeep on their way back to Stars Hollow – Rory had decided to stay back). I just hate that she's being very quiet about it.

CUTS TO LORELAI'S HOUSE (Friday night at 10 P.M.)

RORY: I am going to do some reading and then hit the bed.

LORELAI: (On the couch – in her pajamas) OK, hun. (Rory gives a quick peck on her mother's cheek). But tomorrow we are going shopping – just the two of us!

RORY: (Smiles) I promise. (Rory closes the bedroom door behind her).

LORELAI: (Picks up the phone and dials Luke's number) Hey, it's me.

LUKE: (In his apartment) Hey. (The scenes switch back and forth between the house and the apartment).

LORELAI: Did I wake you?

LUKE: Nah, just came upstairs. So, what's going on?

LORELAI: Nothing. I am sorry I had to cancel our plans for tomorrow.

LUKE: No big deal.

LORELAI: Ooh, hey! After our little shopping extravaganza, we are going to have 'movie night'. You should join us.

LUKE: Nah, I shouldn't. It's your alone time with Rory.

LORELAI: No, seriously. Rory would love that! Say 'yes'.

LUKE: OK, fine. But nothing cheesy, please.

LORELAI: (Gasps) When have I ever disappointed you with a movie?

LUKE: Hard-bodies?

LORELAI: Hey! You didn't even see the movie. You fell asleep.

LUKE: The movie probably put me to sleep.

LORELAI: That's it mister! You are watching it with us tomorrow night!

LUKE: If I don't show up, blame it on the movie.

LORELAI: You are stubborn!

LUKE: Yes, and you aren't?

LORELAI: (Giggles).

The next morning Lorelai decides to check things out at the inn before she spends the day with her daughter.

CUTS TO DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN (Saturday, around 9 A.M.)

LORELAI: (Enters the kitchen) Hey Sookie!

SOOKIE: Hey, what are you doing here? It's your day off.

LORELAI: I know. Just thought I'd check in. (Sees the huge box of carrots on the table) Ahh, I see Jackson already made his morning round. (Sookie nods) Amazing how he has time with the whole town to take care of.

SOOKIE: (Nods). So what do you have planned for today? (Gets a bit animated) A little 'rendezvous' with your 'beau'?

LORELAI: (Raises her eyebrows) Sook... step away from that stove. The tomato soup is messing with your brain.

SOOKIE: (Chuckles)

LORELAI: Hanging out with Rory all day. (Smiles) Then later we are going to have movie night. Luke's bringing food.

SOOKIE: Ahh, nice.

LORELAI: (Grabs a carrot and taps it on her other hand). I feel like I've been neglecting her. Especially with the whole 'dating Dean' thing. I haven't been very supportive.

SOOKIE: Well, it can be awkward...

LORELAI: Ha! Awkward? The kid can't even look me in the eye. If we were in the same room for more than 2 minutes, I am afraid he'd pee in his pants.

SOOKIE: What about you?

LORELAI: Oh honey, I am all grown up now. No more peeing in my pants.

SOOKIE: (Rolls her eyes) I meant, how do you feel when he's around?

LORELAI: (Sighs) I don't know. Awkward. Very awkward. And then I feel lousy when I see Rory's disappointed face.

SOOKIE: You should invite him to 'movie night'...

LORELAI: (Cuts her off) Oh no... I...

SOOKIE: I mean you've done movie night together before. And if you don't want things to be 'awkward' with just the four of you, go out.

LORELAI: Go out?

SOOKIE: Yeah... Oh! The town's playing Pippi Longstocking!

LORELAI: Oh yes, Luke would love that! (Chuckles)

CUTS TO CHECK-IN AREA OF THE DRAGONFLY

LORELAI: (Sees Rory enter through the front door) Hey there.

RORY: Are you ready?

LORELAI: (Grabs her purse with one hand and points at it with the other) Way... ready. (Then taps Rory's arm) Oh hey, invite Dean to movie night.

RORY: (In shock) What?

LORELAI: (Nods) Yeah, I think it will be great. You, Dean... me and Luke.

RORY: (Unsure of what to think) Mom, I don't think...

LORELAI: (Cuts her off) No, seriously – they are playing Pippi Longstocking tonight. Don't you want to see Luke's face throughout the whole movie?

RORY: (Replies 'not-so-convincingly') Sure... umm... I'll call Dean on our way to the mall.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON AT LUKE'S DINER

Lorelai walks in – sees Lane at the counter...

LANE: Hey, Lorelai. Coffee?

LORELAI: Oh, you sweet sweet girl. One coffee to go please. (Looks around) Where's Mr. Grumpy-puss?

LANE: He's taking a lunch break upstairs... working on the ledger or something.

LORELAI: How is that taking a break? (Lane hands the coffee to Lorelai) Thanks. (Lorelai takes a few dollars out of her purse).

LANE: Luke has given us specific instructions not to accept your money.

LORELAI: That's only when Luke's down here. (Winks and walks towards the doorway to Luke's apartment).

CUTS TO THE APARTMENT. The door is opened half-way and Luke's tiding up the kitchen area.

LORELAI: Hey.

LUKE: (Looks up) Hey. What are you doing here? Thought you were out with Rory?

LORELAI: (Walks over and leans in for a kiss) Yup, we went shopping.

LUKE: (Starts tiding the table) How did that go?

LORELAI: Oh... you know... saw a lot of stuff... made a lot of lists... bought nothing.

LUKE: Thought the whole point of 'going shopping' was to buy something?

LORELAI: Couldn't make up our minds on what to buy and what not to buy. Big – huge – dilemma.

LUKE: (Nods) Can imagine. (Smiles) So, 7 tonight? (Hands Lorelai a writing pad and a pen) Here, write down what food you want me to bring.

LORELAI: (Grins) Actually... (Luke looks up at her) We aren't having movie night at home.

LUKE: Oh, going out?

LORELAI: Yeah... like a block away.

LUKE: (Nods) OK, that's fine. (Sees Lorelai still grinning)... There's more to this...

LORELAI: I sort of invited Dean.

LUKE: (Places his hands on his sides and drops his head to his chest) Lorelai...

LORELAI: I know. But I just feel like I've been crappy about this whole... ugh... thing. I just want Rory to know that no matter how much I disagree with it, I am going to try to be understanding. Luke...

LUKE: (Shakes his head) I don't know about this...

LORELAI: (Places her coffee on the table and takes both his hands in hers) Please? For me?

LUKE: (Sighs) Fine.

LORELAI: (Hugs him) You are so good! I will meet you here at 7? Then we can walk over together – meet them there. (Picks up her coffee from the table) Oh... and don't worry about dinner. I got it covered.

LUKE: (In sarcasm) Great. (Then looks at Lorelai's coffee) Did you pay for that?

LORELAI: (Very unconvincingly) Umm... no (?)

LUKE: Liar. How many times do I have to tell you not to pay?

LORELAI: Umm twice more (?)

To be continued...


End file.
